1. Field
The following description relates to nanostructured thin films, surface light sources and display apparatuses employing the nanostructured thin films.
2. Description of the Related Art
A surface light source is a light source which emits light from a surface thereof. Since a light-receiving type displaying device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) may not itself emit light to form an image, a separate surface light source referred to as a backlight unit is required. The backlight unit has been manufactured using a plurality of line light sources such as cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs), or a plurality of dot light sources such as light emitting diodes (LEDs). Generally, the backlight unit using the CCFLs or the LEDs has high manufacturing costs and high power consumption, problems which may be overcome by using a surface light source as the backlight unit. In addition, recently, research has been conducted into a surface light source having good directivity, to be used in a three-dimensional stereoscopic image display apparatus.